


Prompt #13

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parababros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: estefra on Tumblr prompted me this based on the fact that some people noticed how the flexibility rune suddenly appeared on Alec’s shoulder before certain activities with a certain Warlock, and how he probably didn’t do it himself since it’s a pretty difficult spot to reach.





	Prompt #13

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Fra for the prompt!  
> I hope you like it :)  
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/)!

Alec’s considered all of his options.  _Really_ , he has.

But there’s no other way.

It’s far more likely that Jace will help him without asking too many questions rather than Izzy – Izzy would  _never_ let him live this one down.

So he goes to Jace.

It goes something like this.

-I need you to rune me.

He tries to be as brief and as blunt as possible, which seems to go over pretty well, since Jace doesn’t even look up from his tablet and simply says: -Sure, which one and where?

He swallows: -Flexibility. Shoulder.

Jace’s eyes stop scanning the screen and Alec thinks  _fuck._  He tries to keep his expression as relaxed and unperturbed as possible, even dares to raise his eyebrows a little to convey his impatience.

Jace doesn’t buy it; a smirk starts curling his lips as he echoes: - _Flexibility. Shoulder._ -, turning them into almost questions

Alec shrugs, blinks: -Yeah.- turning  _that_ into almost a question.

-How come?- Jace asks, faking innocent curiosity.

Alec answers: -Yoga,- as dry as a desert.

Jace’s smirk turns into a full blown grin: -This wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain Warlock and the  _sex_ you’re going to have, would it?

Alec feels the tips of his ears  _burn_ , but he still tries to roll his eyes and shrug it off: -I don’t know what you’re talking about. I need it for practice.

-If you did,- Jace says, standing up and looking so smug Alec almost thinks about walking away, -You would’ve runed your leg.  _But_ ,- he twirls his index finger and Alec turns, -I know you don’t like runing your legs, so you probably think it looks  _sexier_ on your shoulder.

Jace seems to be taking an inordinate amount of pleasure in repeating the word  _sex_ as often as he can. Because he’s eleven sometimes.

But then he says: -There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you know?-, because he’s also pretty decent sometimes.

Alec says: -Yeah, I know.-, a bit soft, pulls his shirt up until he’s basically drowning in it, and Jace smiles as he moves the stele on Alec’s skin.

-There, all done and sexy.

Alec rolls his eyes, lets his shirt fall down his torso: -Thanks.

He means it.

Jace smiles: -Sure. Plus, now that I know I can freak Magnus out about how I can sense you two having sex through the Parabatai bond or something.

Alec simply glares at him.

-Go have your flexible sex.

Alec flips him off as he walks away.


End file.
